warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:92.39.189.2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k. Thanks for your edit to the Ork tactics page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 09:03, February 15, 2010 Ork Tactics Hello there unregistered contributor. You seem quite persistent in having the Ork Tactics page, but it has no place here. This is a wiki for the canon content of Warhammer 40k, and as such tabletop tactics are unneeded, and are more likely than not the page will attract biased opinions and degenerate into worthlessness anyway. I warned you last time I deleted the page not to recreate it again, and yet you still did. Since you seem to be actively trying to positively contribute, I will give you benefit of the doubt. Please refrain from recreating the page, or I will be forced to give you a temporary editing suspension. Regards, Blade bane Since you like to enjoy vandalizing userpages, I have given you a three day editing block just like I told you I would. Now, please stop typing in caps lock for a second and let us discuss this. You are still able to edit your talk page, so tell me why you think it is so important to have an ork tactic page. If you talk this through and don't go off at me, I will undo the editing ban. If you are insulting then it will be extended. So lets start. Just say why you want the tactic page so much. Blade bane. ORK TACTICS I THINK ORKS ARE DA BEST RACE IN DA WORLD SO THEY SHOULD HAVE A TACTICS PAGE. :Personal bias is exactly the reason such a page would not be wanted here. And please stop with the caps lock, it just makes your words eyesores. Now can you think of a logical reason that Orks really need a tactics page? This wiki was not created to contain tactics and strategies, which is why none of the other races have tactic pages. Please give a better reason. Blade bane. well i thought da other races had tactics pages and that if the others did orks, the best race in my opinien should too :I am unsure where you saw these pages; I may have overlooked them. Could you possibly find any for me? Blade bane. i did not see em just assumed their were human tactic pages can u respond Very well then, this seems like just a simple misunderstanding. If you agree not to recreate the Ork Tactic page, then I will unblock you. If you do create it again, I will be forced by standard guidelines to give you a 24 hour block with no chance of appealing it. See you around, I guess. By the way, you might want to make an account here. If you move your computer significantly far away from your house or edit from a different area, then your IP will change and it may be hard for you to keep a track of your edits. If you make an account, you can be recognized regardless of where you edit from. Happy Editing! Blade bane.